


【程商】【省蕊】箱子里的玩具放置play（脑洞两则）

by z2527751



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751





	【程商】【省蕊】箱子里的玩具放置play（脑洞两则）

脑洞来源：

出处：《鬓边不是海棠红》导演特辑 1分27秒 

【蕊哥钻箱子正面视角】把人看硬了，于是俩糟糕的脑洞冒了出来。

脑洞①：

＊现代pro

————————————

商细蕊是自愿钻到箱子里的。

他和程凤台打赌输了，为了履行诺言，一闷头就把自己关到箱子里了。

可怜程凤台当时只是跟他开个玩笑，没想到他一股楞劲上来了就非要践行，还一定要程凤台把他带着走。

这可怎么是好，他一个大活人，真给跟着车走，被查出来他不就成了犯罪分子贩卖人口的了吗？

而且他商细蕊还愣是非要把之前约定做足了，给自己上了全套的玩具，催促程凤台把他绑起来不成，自己不知从哪搞了个手铐把自己铐了起来。

他关箱子之前还眼巴巴的望着程凤台，希望他给自己嘴也塞上，程凤台于心不忍，又真怕他被关出个好歹来，只好哄骗着他把这条给去了。

现在程凤台看着箱子满脑子汗坐着干着急。

带是肯定不能带走的，讲道理劝也是对牛弹琴，体力上也拧不过他，只能坐在凳上干巴巴的骂这个奇葩一个玩笑非要给自己玩出人命来。

坐了一会儿程凤台也冷静下来，这个狗玩意不撞南墙不回头，合该让他真尝尝被放置的滋味，眼下干脆给他吃给他喝放那让他玩着，反正玩具也是程凤台控制，等他玩到自己受不了了，再把他弄出来教训他。

脑洞②：

＊苏三省商细蕊孪生兄弟设定

＊【打死对方系列】

————————————

苏三省看着自己随在身侧的大皮箱。

火车上的乘客欢声笑语走过，没有一个人听到箱子里传出的极为诡异的呜咽。

商细蕊承认了他这个弟弟，却没有认他的活法，他跟苏三省杠了起来，活脱脱是一副要把苏三省当场打死的凶狠模样。

苏三省没有跟他正面抬杠，他心里清楚商细蕊疯起来他也打不过。可是苏三省又不是什么好惹的货色，他在心底跟自家亲哥狠狠的记上了一笔。

商细蕊纵使再强横，也阴不过苏三省，没费什么功夫，他就中了苏三省的招，被苏三省用下作的手段装到了箱子里，带着就坐上了前往上海的火车。

为了能顺利的运送商细蕊，他奢侈的买了上等包厢，仆从帮他把箱子运上车来的时候还被苏三省狠狠揍了一顿，只因为抬放箱子的动作不够轻缓。

现在苏三省可以随时打开箱子让他透气，还得看看他现在被那些小玩具和药物折磨成什么样子了。

商细蕊被封了嘴，窝在箱子里跟疯狗一样逼视着苏三省，死也不肯吃东西。苏三省也不费那个劲，水能逼他喝下去就行，一时半会也饿不死。

他要把商细蕊运回上海去也没有别的理由，纯粹就是对亲人病态的执念，他知道自己有哥了的时候看商细蕊哪里都好，甚至看那张跟他一模一样的脸也觉得比自己强上百分。

可是他也嫉恨商细蕊嫉恨到牙痒痒，恨他当初为了听戏走丢害死了他们亲妈，结果现在居然自己还当上了戏子。更恨的是他在自己家破人亡的时候居然在外面活的这么潇洒，如今连骨子里的魂都比苏三省干净了不知多少。

他和商细蕊是双胞胎，儿时他俩弄碎了一块玉佩，家里人都说不是好兆头，会让家人流离失所。那块玉佩他们兄弟俩一人一半，也在那年商细蕊戴着玉佩就这么走丢了，而且把他们母亲的魂和命一并带走了。

苏三省母亲死后，父亲也惨遭日本人所害，不仅是家破人亡亲人离散，他自己更是流落街头，过上了落差极大的生不如死的日子，为了活命他甚至要跟狗抢食，还因此落下了不小的后遗症。

他为了不再受苦拼命向上爬的时候，商细蕊天真烂漫的活到了现在，如今相认，居然还骂他是汉奸，搬起了兄长的架子要来惩治他？苏三省恨得骨子里的毒都从牙缝里渗出来，恨不得一口咬进商细蕊脖子里，让他余下一辈子都品尝半生不死的滋味。


End file.
